A regular little Annie
by SmarticalPartical
Summary: Life as never been kind to Bianca, she's never felt completed. but what happens when Bianca and her mom's move to sunny Lima Ohio, from London. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Crap at summaries.
1. The Blushing & The Introductions

**AN: HI NOW THE THING IS I USED TO ABSOLUTELY HATE UPON HATE GLEE BUT I NOW HAVE GROWN TO LOVE IT SO I'M STILL A BIT CAUTIOUS ABOUT THE WAY I WRITE THE CHARACTERS SO ANY COMMENT WHATSOEVER IS FULLY APPRECIATED.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE (PROBABLY NEVER WILL) NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS I PUT ON THIS STORY.**

* * *

It was during lunch time. I was walking along the corridor self-alert; I was the newest student at McKinley high. I had just come out of the principal's office with Mia and Tempe, my parents. Yes, my parents are both women, I was adopted six years ago, when I was a ten years old by my mum's (although I always call them by their names Mia Reynolds and Temperance Barker or as she liked to be called Tempe). We lived in London until we moved to here because Mia got a job in a law firm in nearby Findlay, and Tempe also . When I found locker, number 235 and I piled my books into it. A boy came up and opened the locker on my left; he was wearing a pair of turquoise jeans and a White button up shirt and a turquoise bow tie. I saw the jocks coming down the hall, (I could tell because of their Letterman jackets) one of them with a slushy in hand, I paid no mind to it as I put my stuff into my new locker, until I seen one of the jocks take an aim with the slushy for the boy beside me, on the spur of the moment I pushed him of the way. All of a sudden I could feel the cold, lumpy, syrupy cola flavoured drink all over my face. Everyone in the hallway laughed at me "why did I do that!" I scolded myself.

"Hey are you okay?" asked the boy I took the slushy for,

"I'm okay, thanks"

"Well, my name is Kurt Hummel." he stated as I started trying to clean the gloop out of my dark red hair and off my clothes.

"My name is Bianca Dawson, is there by any chance a bathroom I could use?" I questioned in my British accent

"British are we now, no need to worry , Rachel, Mercedes come help me!" he called down the hall with a smirk on his face, in one moment two girls were by his side "Bianca, these are my friends Mercedes Jones & Rachel Berry they will help you get cleaned up.

Rachel and Mercedes took me to the bathroom and Kurt walked in tow with my school bag in his hand and waited outside.

"Now how did you get yourself slushied?" asked the one Kurt pointed out to me as Mercedes.

"Ah- well I saw those football players in the hall were aiming for Kurt with one of those... slushy things and I pushed him out of the line of fire literally so to speak," I explained as Mercedes and Rachel cleaned the last of the slush out of my hair.

"Gutsy move, I think I could learn to like you, I think we're all done here, now Bianca." Rachel said

"Thank you Mercedes, Rachel I never thought anyone would be this kind to me," I said

"Trust me girl, anyone who takes a slushie for someone they don't know deserves to be treated kindly," Mercedes said with sass as we walked out the door.

"So you are British?"Asked Kurt as the four of us walked back to our lockers.

"It's that obvious!" I asked in mock shock with emphasis on my British accent, they laughed at my display of humour "Yeah Tempe, Mia,- they're my mums' by the way- and I just moved here from London. Mia got a partner job at Grayson & Forbes law firm in Findlay," I continued.

"Bianca what classes do you have?" asked Rachel.

"Let me see?" I said pulling out my timetable from my school bag.

"Um I have Spanish class with a Mr. Schuester, after lunch"

"Oh! Mr. Schuester is the teacher in charge of the glee club, which us three are members of," said Rachel perkily.

"Can anyone join?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes anyone can, that is if that someone can sing, can you sing?" Kurt asked.

"Let me show you if I can sing," I mumbled under my breath.

"We're going to glee now, come to the choir room and we'll get you an audition," Kurt persuaded.

"OK." I simply stated. After a few twists and turns through the corridors we arrived at a door and Mercedes who at the head of the group opened the door.

"Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes sit and-?" asked a man with short curled hair that was very perm-like.

"Bianca, sir I would like to audition for glee club please?" I asked hopefully.

"Ok what will you sing?" he asked

I thought for a moment "I'll sing gotta be somebody by Nickelback,"

"Well show us what you got." said the man I presumed was Mr. Schuester.

I took a breath, got in to the middle of the floor at the front, nervous as hell, the electric guitar started to wail, I opened my mouth and started to sing.

"**This time, I wonder what it feels like**  
**To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of**  
**But dreams just aren't enough**  
**So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling**  
**The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene**  
**Straight off the silver screen**  
**So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end**  
**Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**" Guitars blared as I crescendoed.

"**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**  
**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

**Someone to love with my life in their hands**  
**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**" the drums were beaten faster.

"**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**  
**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**  
**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**  
**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**" I diminuendoed

"**Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight**  
**And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu**  
**Me standing here with you**  
**So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?**  
**Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**" I crescendoed the short one.

"**You can't give up,**

**When you're looking for**

**A diamond in the rough**

**Cause you never know**  
**When it shows up,**

**Make sure you're holding on**  
**Cause it could be the one,**

**the one you're waiting on**" I sang with compassion

"**Nobody wants to go it on their own**  
**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**  
**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**  
**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**  
**Nobody wants to be the last one there**  
**Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**  
**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**  
**There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**" I spoke/Sang to finish.I finished with a smile on my face. I looked up and everyone was clapping including Mr. Schuester.

"Well, well Bianca welcome to glee club, as you probably know my name is Mr. Schuester most glee kids call me Mr. Schue. Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel you know already, and this is Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Santana, Puck, Finn and his is Artie," Mr. Schuester listed. I went over and sat beside the boy in a wheelchair called Artie.

"Okay, our lesson plan for this week -" Mr. Shue started to write on the board, first there was a "M" then a "O" then a "V" followed by "I" followed by an "E" then a "S". From the girls there were collective giggles and "Yey"'s, and equally collective sighs from the boys.

"Our theme is Movies, so this week we will be pairing off and I want you and your partner to pick a song from a movie , now in the movie it doesn't have to be a duet but you can make it into one the best duet pair wins dinner at breadsticks and gets to perform their number a Regionals . And since we have odd gender numbers now because of Bianca joining and Matt being out with the flu, partners will be boy-girl, with the exception of one girl-girl couple. I want guys to pick out of your left hand side hat and girls' the right and Tina you will pick from the girls' hat, "Mr. Schuester announced "I got Santana." said Tina.

"Rachel." said Mike blandly.

"Puck." said Brittany disappointed.

"Kurt," Quinn said half-heartedly.

"Finn," Mercedes said blankly.

"Which means I get Bianca," Artie said with a smile. I was confused to why this was.

Then the lunch bell rang. Everyone got up to leave. But Artie wheeled over to me.

"Yes, Artie?" I asked.

"Well...ummmm... I guess I was... wondering if we could meet after school in the auditorium today, I was thinking we could practice?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah Artie I would like that," I smiled. "I'll meet you there, is that okay with you?" I asked he nodded and we went out of the room together. "Bye Artie." I said

"Bye Bianca,"

* * *

I got to the auditorium at 3:10 Artie wasn't there. So I decide to sing a couple of songs to warm up my voice. I got to the middle of the stage with a stool and my guitar and sang my favourite song. I started with a rhythmic three pluck'

"**In '85,**

**Tuesday morning,**

**Came alive,**

**I didn't know ya**

**Route 66 is gone,**

**And Reagan's here,**

**It won't be long**

**Nintendo comes,**

**Live Aid, too,**

**Back to the Future**

**Where were you,**

**While I spent all my days**

**In primary school?**"

I got up and put down my guitar and went to the drum set my beat on it was hard and fast.

"**In '89,**

**The dream begins,**

**First in line to California,**

**Pete Rose is banned for good,**

**The Simpsons come to Hollywood,**

**Russia leaves Afghanistan,**

**Flight 103 ends Pan Am,**

**Bush is here**

**This is the year**

**That I feel most alone**"

I put got up from the drum and went to the front of the stage.

"**No more**

**No more**

**Countin' down the hours**

**No more**

**No more**

**Wishin' you were here**

**I stopped believin',**

**Although Journey told me 'don't'**

**Before I call it a day,**

**Maybe this'll be my year**

**Maybe this'll be my year**

**Maybe this'll be my year**

**Maybe this'll be my year**

**In '92,**

**A boy is born,**

**The skies were blue**

**In Ohio**

**Boris Yeltsin chills,**

**Freddie dies,**

**But Queen is still,**

**Barcelona has the games,**

**Lady Di is single again,**

**Clinton wins,**

**And I still dream**

**That I'll find you someday**

**In '97,**

**A baby girl,**

**Adds some heaven to the world,**

**Tony Blair tips the scales,**

**Elton sings for the Princess of Wales,**

**Microsoft buys into Mac,**

**My mum has a second heart attack,**

**And Train leaves San Francisco**

**In a thousand-dollar van**

**No more**

**No more**

**Countin' down the hours**

**No more**

**No more**

**Wishin' you were here**

**I stopped believin',**

**Although Journey told me 'don't'**

**Before I call it a day,**

**Maybe this'll be my year**

**Maybe this'll be my year**

**Maybe this'll be my year**

**Maybe this'll be my year**

**2001,**

**The towers fell,**

**The World is stunned,**

**I wish I knew ya**

**I was on a plane,**

**The world would never be the same**

**The artificial heart is born-**

**Ironic when New York's is torn out**

**Woah**"

Holding the note thoroughly enjoying myself

"**2004,**

**Began in May,**

**On tour when I met ya**

**Facebook joins the Internet,**

**Oldsmobile joins the cassette**

**I met your family**

**It took a while until you kissed me,**

**But when you did,**

**I finally felt at home**"

I twirled with my arms wide open. Around, and around

"**I stopped believin',**

**Although Journey told me 'don't'**

**Before I call it a day,**

**Maybe this'll be my year**

**Maybe this'll be my year**

**Maybe this'll be -**" when I turned around this time I saw a boy sitting down in a wheelchair right below the stage

"Hi Artie I didn't see you there!" said startled

"I'm not surprised you were really into that song, you play guitar and drums?"

"Yeah grade 4 guitar, grade 3 drums and grade 6 piano."

"Wow impressive!" he exclaimed wheeling up the ramp to get to the stage.

"So what about the song?" I asked,

"Well what about Grease lightning?" he said.

"Too fast and I wouldn't be able to get my voice deep enough," I countered.

"What about 'all that jazz' from Chicago?" Artie suggested.

"Too raunchy, why don't we sing without love from Hairspray?"

"Hairsprays' a joke."

"No it is not..., at this rate we'll be singing at the beginning?" I said frustrated.

"Okay why don't we do a test run of that first?"

"You know I was only joking?" I said more than asked, Artie blushed. " but how do you know about that song anyway?"

"My cousin loves that movie; she makes me sing along with her,"

"Okay, do you want me to play the piano" I shrugged

"If you want" Artie said, I walked over to the piano and started playing.

After seventeen beats I started to sing.

"**We were strangers, Starting out on a journey Never dreaming What we'd have to go through Now here we are, And I'm suddenly standing, At the beginning with you**"

Artie wheeled over from centre stage over to me beside the piano and sung the male verse.  
"**No one told me I was going to find you, Unexpected What you did to my heart, When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is the start**"

I got up from the piano and walked over to centre stage and so did Artie, and we sang the chorus together.

"**And life is a road And I wanna to keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is a road Now and forever Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you**"

I started to sing; now thoroughly enjoying myself.

"**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**"

Artie took up the next verse.

"**Never dreaming How dreams would come true Now here we stand unafraid of the future At the beginning with you**" The next verse I sang.

"**I knew there was somebody somewhere Like me alone, in the dark Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long Nothings gonna tear us apart**"

We turned towards each other, I sunk down his level and we both sang the end.

"**Life is a road and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep going on Starting out on a journey**  
**Life is a road and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you**"

Our faces grew closer and closer ...

* * *

AN: Ha Ha cliffie I love cliff hangers


	2. The Not Breathing & The advice

**AN/DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GLEE (PROBABLY NEVER WILL) NOR DO I OWN ANY SONG USED IN ANY OF MY STORIES AND BY THE WAY THIS IS SET IN JUNIOR YEAR.**

* * *

CHPT2

We grew closer and closer, until I could feel his breath against my skin and his nose against mine, me staring into his miraculous sea blue eyes, him staring back in to my glaz ones. Finally our lips touched, I closed my eyes and it was complete and utter bliss; it was like time stood still only for us, then a sensation of fireworks in my stomach and then back to utter bliss: my first kiss. Suddenly a wolf whistle stopped us in our tracks. We parted and looked at the source of the noise. It was the guy that slushied me earlier.

"Just leave us alone Karofsky!" Artie spat. Karofsky made his way up to the stage, once he was on the stage the sneer was as clear as day on his face.

"You, _**YOU,**_ the one who stopped me slushing Ladyboy earlier today and all because you're the daughter of two Homo's!"

"So what if I am the daughter of two gay women, those women took me in when I had no place to go when I was an orphan!" I yelled into his face.

"Well, thing is that I don't like people messing with my slushying!" he yelled with all his might into my face. Karofsky got really close to me and looked like he really was going to kill me. He raised his hand to punch. He swung and hit me right in the eye. I crumpled to the ground in pain, I looked over at Artie with pleading eyes.

"Dude leave her alone!" Artie shouted at my defence. I didn't like the look on Karofsky's face as he walked from me to Artie.

"What are _**you**_ goanna do about it cripple?" he shouted. Artie was absolutely terrified as he wheeled backwards to get away, Artie hit the barrier with a loud 'thump'. Karofsky got closer and closer to Artie, giving him a death glare, I ran over to Karofsky and tried to stop though he knocked me over with just one blow and I landed on my back, I propped up myself just in time to see Karofsky pushing Artie off the stage. Then Karofsky sprinted as fast as he could towards the door but stopped just before the door.

"You tell anyone about this and it'll be the last thing either of you do!" he yelled. Then I sprinted towards Artie whom to my horror was at the base of the stage underneath his wheelchair, as fast as I could I pulled the wheelchair off the top of him and sat him up.

"Artie are you okay, no broken bones?" I asked in a worried tone

"No, nothing hurt," Artie said as I went to put his chair upright.

"Come on Artie let's put you in the chair, you need help?"

"Sure," he replied and I helped him up on to the chair without great difficulty. I turned to him but as soon as I did he had an expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Bianca," he said "Bianca your bleeding." he pointed to above his eyebrow, I put my hand above my eyebrow and brought it back down again, my hand was covered in blood.

"I'll get cleaned up when I get home, plus I have a hat that will cover it in. my bag . Temperence - my mum- is meeting up with a couple of her old friends, so she won't be home till late. They won't know anything, and the other is away on business."

"we're not going to tell anyone?"

"No we are not my mum's would go ballistic and anyway I'm used to it by now"

"What do you mean you're used to it?" said Artie in a confused manner.

"I've always been attacked like this, even back home. Mostly it's verbal but there are some real homophobic people out there like Karofsky, my mum's always worry about me too much so I never tell them I just grin and bear it," I explained to Artie.

"Well, you shouldn't be, a girl as beautiful as you deserves the best,"

"Your really sweet Artie, but I'm not that beautiful" I said gazing into eyes.

"Don't ever say that you're as beautiful as a... Ummmm see there's nothing to compare you too your that beautiful." he chuckled.

"Nice save." I said, then he grabbed the back of my and neck pulled in again, this kiss was deeper, more passionate, soon our postions changed, I don't know how but I ended up sitting on Artie's lap with my legs dangling over the arm of the chair, I don't know how we breathed but I guess we just sat there kissing for 10 minutes straight. We broke apart

"Bianca Dawson will you be my Girlfriend?" I opened my mouth to answer, something in my blazer vibrated and rang, Artie and I both laughed.

"One tiny sec." I pleaded, I hit the answer button.

"Bianca?" a voice came through; Temp

"Yeah it's me, you okay Tempe?"

"Dinner ended earlier than expected, you have the keys, in other words you need to come home."

"Kay, be there in 20 minutes." I hung up. " Artie I gotta go, goodbye " then I blew him a kiss and jogged out of the auditorium, I"

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Artie shouted.

"Take it as a maybe." I laughed back

* * *

From there I ran to my Mini and phoned the guitar teacher to push my lesson back a few days, he didn't mind. I drove to the house, walked in the door and stumbled into the bathroom to get a better look at my eye, it had gone black and there was a small cut above my eye brow, nothing that cannot be fixed with a bit of makeup.

* * *

Next day, a Wednesday, it went like the previous day; slushy in the face at the start and end of the school day from none other than Karofsky, but no punching or kicking. So at the end of the day right before glee club I found myself in the bathroom changing into a different set of clothes for the second time that day. Once I got out of the cubicle I checked my watch and I was already late for glee so I ran to the Auditorium, where Artie told me glee was today, when I entered everyone looked at me, including a ginger teacher which I had seen around the school.

"Bianca what the hell happened to your eye?" Kurt asked in shock then it dawned on me. After I had gotten Slushied I washed my face so the makeup I had on came off.

"Nothing really I just got jabbed in the eye with a foil during fencing, sorry I'm late got Slushied" I said. I could tell no one believed me but I took my seat in-between Puck and Artie.

"Okay, I know it is a bit early but is anyone ready to sing their duet?" Mr. Schue asked. Kurt put his hand up.

"Kurt and I are ready." Quinn said.

"Go for it!" said Schue said as Kurt and Quinn made their way to the stage. Quinn was at one edge of the stage Kurt was at the other. "so what are you guys singing?"Mr. Schue asked.

"Maybe from my favourite movie Annie," Quinn replied.

Then the piano struck up a seemingly familiar tune.

"**Maybe far away**!" Kurt vocalised

"**Or maybe real nearby.**" Quinn continued deeply

"**He may be pouring her coffee!**" Kurt crescendo

"**She may be straightening this tie.**" Quinn sung.

"**Maybe in a house**

**All hidden by a hill!**" they both sang

"**She's sitting playing piana,**" Kurt sweetly sang

"**He's sitting paying a bill!**" Quinn carried on

"**Betcha they're young**

**Betcha they're smart**

**Bet they collect things**

**Like ashtrays, and art!**

**Betcha they're good -**

**Why shouldn't they be?**

**Their one mistake**

**was giving up me!** " they harmonised together in time with the music.

"**So maybe now it's time**

**and maybe when I wake**

**they'll be there calling me "Baby"**

**Maybe.**" the crescendo together

"**Betcha he reads!**" Quinn belted

"**Betcha she sews,**" Kurt sung

"**Maybe she's made me**

**A closet of clothes!**" Kurt and Quinn vocalised.

"**Maybe they're strict**

**as straight as a line...**

**Don't really care**

**As long as they're mine!**" they continued together.

"**So maybe now this prayer.**" Kurt sung with a sugary-sweetness.

"**The last one of its kind...**" Quinn sang with an emotion racked voice

"**Won't you please come get your "Baby, Maybe**" they finished on an exceedingly high note, and by the looks of their faces extremely pleased with themselves.

After a round of applause and a well done from Mr. Schue Rachel and Mike wanted to do theirs. As they were getting up onstage I asked Artie,

"Do you wanna perform ours?"

"Sure what we got to lose besides a duet at Regionals and a dinner at Breadstix?" He said sarcastically. After that we listened to Rachel and Mike do a dance-heavy number of 'I've had the time of my life' from Dirty Dancing and also Brittany and Puck do a lively performance of '"Greased lightnin' " which received a good response. Next it was our turn so we got up on stage.

"Artie, Bianca what are you going to sing?" asked Mr. Schue

"we're going to sing 'At the beginning' from Anastasia," Artie said, there was a silence; I could tell that no one knew the film.

We neared the end, of the song

"**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river I wanna keep going on**

**Starting out on a journey**

**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**"

We finished facing each other. The other's clapped and smiled, and I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Good job guys unfortunately it's time to go," Mr. Schue said looking at his watch "And Oh! By the way you will be voting for the winner along with me and Ms. Pillsbury," he added like it changed nothing.

It was a Friday morning I was in the Library reading up on D.I.D for your psychology class while listening to Ellie Goulding and Pixie Lott.

"What you doing?" asked the adenoidal voice of Kurt. I took my old-fashioned headset headphones off,

"Reading up on Dissociative Identity Disorder/D.I.D for psychology class, I'm also listening to a Your Song cover by Ellie Goulding," I offered him the headset which he took with a nod. After listening for a few seconds he took them off.

"Cool cover... Thing is what I actually happened to your eye, if you want you can tell me?" he said it and I instinctively put my hand up to my eye.

"You won't tell anybody?" I didn't know whether or not to tell him.

"No, I won't. You can talk to me,"

"Promise?" I questioned his sincerity.

"Promise." Kurt assured.

"Well... Artie and I were practicing the song in the auditorium- what did you think of it by the way?"

"One: quit going off subject. Two: Your performance was the bee's knees" Kurt extrapolated.

"Well...when we finished the song you know the bit where I face him we sorta...um...well... You know..." I explained going every kind of red from cherry to maroon.

"No you didn't, OMG!"

"Yes, Artie and I..." I lowered my voice into a whisper "Yes we kissed, it was short-lived though thing is I don't know where we stand because well, because what happened next led to this" I gestured to my eye "Karofsky wolf whistled at us, we didn't even know he was there, Karofsky came up to the stage and started shouting in my face about how I was the daughter of gay people and I told him so what if I was. I stood up to him and then he recognised that I was the person who stopped that slushy from hitting you, he got all up in my face and Artie told him to stop he just ignored Artie he got closer to me then he raised his hand as a fist and hit me right above the eye, he punched me so hard I fell. He was about to kick me when Artie shouted at him to stop so he pushed Artie off the stage. Once he left he told anyone he'd kill us if we didn't keep quiet so that's why you can't tell anybody Kurt. You understand."I recounted.

"Don't worry princess it'll be between me and you only, but I'd he does that to you again you have to promise to go to a teacher." Kurt sympathised.

"Thanks Kurt and I will." I smiled.

"There's more."

"More?" Kurt asked. I nodded.

"Then I helped Artie up, and with all the spontaneity in the world he tells me I'mbeautiful, and then brings me into a deep kiss that lasted at least ten minutes, then he asked me to be his girlfriend, but low and behold the phone rings and is from Tempe, so it's an emergency and I have to let Tempe into the house and my way out I blow him a kiss and he asks does he take that as a yes and I say take it as a maybe, I mean Kurt what do I do, what if I'm like calamity Jane?"

"Go with your heart pick the right person and course of action by looking to your heart."

"You know you are probably the most kindest person that I've ever known"

" Trust me I do, B.T.W are youfree tomorrow?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, why?" I shrugged.

"Well I was going on a shopping trip to the mall with the rest of the girls and since you're the new edition we want to get to know you. I was wondering if you wanted to come, after we're all going to sleep over at Rachel's she already said you could come?"

"Course I would love to but I'm not so sure my mum's will let me go."

"Why?"

"No offence but because my last encounter with a boy was far from pleasant so my mum's probably won't let me come."

"I won't try to pull anything; I'm gay,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious," he said gesturing to his clothes.

"I've learnt don't judge by appearances. Outside of my old school uniform most of the boys wore designer brands, I went a boarding school, ingénieux academy, so we l liked it when we got to have some originality, So... I'm in."

"Great!" Kurt said. The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, the weekend was finally here. Kurt and I got up off our seats, our destination: our lockers.

"Kurt, have you ever seen 'singin' in the rain'?" I asked.

"Yeah love the movie but what about it?"

"They're showing it in the pictures remastered-" I was cut off before I could continue.

"Pictures?" he said perplexed.

"Cinema, movie, theatres no pun intended but do you get the picture, anyway it's at six O'clock so do you wanna come Kurt?"

"I'd love to I haven't seen that film in like decades!" he exclaimed.

"We gotta go to glee Kurt, I was talking with Mr. Shue about Spanish class homework, he said there was something big hap-" Before I could finish my sentence went in front of my face, it was orange and rectangular and I recognised it as the notebooks' we used in math. Kurt had stopped the slushy from hitting my face.

"Thanks Kurt." I said sincerely, my voice still twanged with my English accent.

"Your welcome." He replied

Then we scurried of to the auditorium, where glee club was being held.

Once we got there we heard music starting up, we knew we were just in time, so we rushed to the closest seats.

"**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you**

**That is how I know you go on" Finn and Mercedes sang**

**"Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on.**" Finn sang half-heartedly.

"**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**, you're here in my heart**

**and my heart will go on and on.**" they both sang with emotion.

"**Love can touch us one time**

**and last for a lifetime**

**and never let go till we're gone.**" Mercedes belted.

"**Love was when I loved you**

**one true time I hold to**

**in my life we'll always go on.**" Finn looked at Rachel. His face fell, Rachel looked extremely pissed.

"**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**, you're here in my heart**

**and my heart will go on and on.**" the two chorused together.

"**You're here, there's nothing I fear**

**And I know that my heart will go on**" Mercedes crescendo

"**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on.**" they finished. There was a round of applause.

"Wonderful job guys, now give Ms. Pillsbury and me a couple of minutes to pick our duet winner."

Kurt and I walked over to the group.

"Hi girls!" Kurt said as he walked to the girls, I know this sounds anti-social, but I sat on one of the seats in the front row away from the rest of the group and got my psychology textbook out and started to read. About a minute later I heard someone come up and sit on the seat next to me, I was expecting it to be Kurt or Mercedes, but looking at someone who surprised me; Rachel was the one sitting beside me.

"Hi Bianca," she said

"Hi Rachel , so what brings you over here to little Ms. English?" I asked meaning myself. She took a minute for her to realise with her mouth in a small 'O' shape, that I was mentioning myself.

"Just wanted to talk to you, you haven't talked to many people since you got here," She said being quite blunt.

"Well, I guess I feel like I'm invading a family," I said timidly

"You shouldn't we would all love to get to know you, you know I do know what it feels like?" she said with a kind demeanour.

"What, what feels like?" I quizzed her.

"Being the odd one out."

"How?" but I didn't get to find out

"Guy's we've picked a winner!" shouted Mr. Schue from the desk, sitting beside Ms. Pillsbury "Guy's, come on double time, on the stage, hurry up; I wanna make some announcements before we go!" He continued, as we all made our way up to the stage and got into our duet partners. Mr. Schue started to speak.

"It was an extremely hard decision but our winner's are..." the anticipation was mounting higher and higher. "Quinn and Kurt! You did a great you two, it was quite close between you two and Artie and Bianca, but all of you were brilliant in your own right, now for an announcement, since Sandy Ryerson was fired and the play was cancelled so principal Figgins asked us to put on a musical!" Mr. Schue said obviously very excited. Most of the group groaned but Rachel, Kurt and I "yay"'d and clapped. "This year's William McKinley High's musical is... The Sound of Music!" this time Kurt was the only one that "Yay"'d and he did it rather loudly too, everyone's gaze shifted towards him.

"What?" Kurt said "It's one of my favourite movies!" he exclaimed, and we all burst out laughing.


	3. The Denial & The Feeling Starts To Grow

**AN/ DISCLAIMER: I do not own any song nor do I own Glee. PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE NO REVIEWS YET**

* * *

**SONG IN THIS CHAPTER**

**SAY MY NAME- DESTINY'S CHILD**

**MISS INDEPENDENT- NE-YO**

* * *

CHPT 3

3 months had past and it was now December 4th. I had slightly lost my English accent but still had it prominently. I had grown closer to the glee kids, Kurt became my sounding board and best friend, Rachel became a semi-rival but a friend when needed. There was a lot of drama going on in Glee club, Finn had knocked up Quinn (all of the club found out the week when the April Rhodes fiasco happened), Kurt though had his eyes set firmly on Finn and was on the fast track to being a stalker -seriously it was creepy-. The musical was hit considering glee wasn't a popular group of people. I got the supporting role of Lisel in the musical, with of course Rachel playing Maria, Finn playing her love interest , but the one thing that surprised me was that Kurt got the role of Ralph, my love interest, Kurt and I laughed at the thought.

On the optimistic side we had fun at invitionals but had some real big fish to fry sectionals and a shark to fry at regionals (namely a group called vocal adrenaline). I was still getting abused by Karofsky, I know everyone noticed me going downhill but I guess they all just put it down to me being a side of me which they hadn't seen before, the only people who knew different was Artie and Kurt. Even so I was still generally happy.

The biggest news is that Artie and I are dating, we talked about the kiss and decided to give it a try going out, and it was going quite well we had been dating for the whole months. He serenaded me in assembly, in front of the whole school, with a surprise performance by the glee club of one of my favourite songs; Magic moments by Perry Como. When it turned out that Kurt and I had an on stage kiss, it drove Artie up the wall and we had a massive fight about it and semi-broke up for a couple of days, although it turns out Kurt is actually quite a good kisser but of course I didn't tell Artie that.

Our first date was extremely Romantic, we walked the park hand in hand, I was blindfolded, and it wasn't easy to say the least. He took me to a clearing, in the middle there was a pond surrounded on one side trees and on the other there was a playground but near the pond there was a dinner table, the tree surrounding the pond were stringed with tea lights. It was really beautiful, after we had dinner he asked me if I wanted to dance and I said yes, there was no music so we started to sing 100 years by fighting for five. We danced and danced, with no music it was one of the most romantic moments of, my life. I could tell Artie wanted to make an impression and he did.

But the worst thing is that Mia and Tempe have wanted me to change schools since Tempe's older brother is principal there, there's a better education there and they won't have to worry about me as much because it's a boarding school but the major catch is that it's an all boys school, I mean come on, what the hell are they thinking? Sending a girl to an all boy's school. Idiotic! Stupid! Crazy!

* * *

I was in my bedroom getting ready for school, I had on a army green, knee-length, pencil skirt, with an ivory blouse that had a Peter pan collar, paten army green 3 inch glossy heels a and an army green head band to keep my unruly, naturally tightly curled, dark, fiery red hair in place. I was finishing my sociology homework, when I got a text on my phone from Artie.

"_**I need 2 talk 2 U meet me B4 Glee club in the**_ CR" it read, I wasn't confused as he was he was the year below me so we didn't have any classes together, and he had an AV club meeting today anyways he probably wanted to try his song for glee club on me, but he would always text me exactly that, so what on earth could he want to talk about? I pushed it out of my mind as I was probably being over-analytical and I had to get to school, so I grabbed my stuff, school bag and key and hopped in my Mini. But the thought of what the hell Artie was going to talk to me about was nagging at the back of my brain.

The day went uneventfully normal, English with Rachel, Maths with Mercedes, break, French with Kurt, science with Quinn, lunch with Kurt and Rachel ect. ect. The thought of what Artie had to say to me and then it hit me, he had been kind of distant the past few days, he's not been calling me or taking me out as much as he used to , he's just been a little off lately. I just hoped what I thought Artie was wasn't true, it couldn't be. Maybe I was just being naive.

Rachel, Kurt and I were sitting at a table (Finn, whom usually sat with us had football practice) Kurt was sitting on my left and Rachel sat opposite us. I was silently dreading talking to Artie, staring at my food not touching a thing the other two were involved in an argument/debate on which song from my fair lady was the best, suddenly I looked up. And I burst into song.

"**Say my name, say my name**

**If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"**

**If you ain't runnin' game**

**Say my name, say my name**

**You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby**

**Why the sudden change?" I breathed**

**"Say my name, say my name**

**If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"**

**If you ain't runnin' game**

**Say my name, say my name**

**You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby**

**Betta say my name" I chorused**

**"Any other day I would call you would say**

**"Baby how's your day?" But today it ain't the same**

**Every other word is uh-hu , yeah okay**

**I am not the one to sit around and be played**

**So prove yourself to me and the girl that your playin'**

**Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday?**" I sang from the heart.

"**I know you sayin' I'm assuming things**

**Something's goin' down that's the way it seems**

**Shouldn't be a reason why your acting strange**

**Nobody's holding you back from me**

**'Cause I know how you usually do**

**When you sayin' everything to me times two**

**Why can't you just tell the truth?**

**If somebody's there tell me who**" I stood up, marched out of the cafeteria, halting Kurt and Rachel's conversation. I marched to the place where AV club met.

"**What is up wit this, tell the truth who you with?**

**How would you like it if I came over wit my clique?**

**Don't try to change it, now see you got to bounce**

**When 2 seconds ago you said you just got in the house**

**It's so hard to believe that you were home by yourself**

**When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else**

**Just this question, why do you feel you got to lie?**

**You caught up in your game, you cannot say my name**" I belted through the hallways.

"**I know you sayin' I'm assuming things**

**Something's goin' down that's the way it seems**

**Shouldn't be a reason why you're acting strange**

**If nobody's holding you back from me**

**'Cause I know how you usually do**

**When you sayin' everything to me times two**

**Why can't you just tell the truth?**

**If somebody's there tell me who**

**Say my name, say my name**

**If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"**

**If you ain't runnin' game**

**Say my name, say my name**

**You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby**

**Why the sudden change?**" I took a left then a right In to the room the AV club met, I opened the door and I am sorry to say I wasn't surprised I saw Artie with Tina. And by with I mean fully on snogging her, I was furious. It took them a second to realise I was there, they parted. I waltzed over to Artie and forcefully pushed him out of that room into a classroom next door which thankfully had no teacher in it.

"Why are you cheating on me?" I asked leaning on a desk, balled fists, eyes clenched shut hoping against hope he would say he wasn't an Tina had kissed him on the spur of the moment, just that one time but I already knew that wasn't the case. I heard a sigh and a gulp and I opened my eyes, I could feel tears pooling in the corners of my eyes but I fought back I was going to show no weakness, I already knew the answer to my question.

"We... We... I don't know why," he said with his head bowed. I bent down eye-level with him and forcefully pushed his head at the base of his chin, if this was the last memory of us as a couple and I wanted him to be shit scared of me.

"Look at me when I talk to you," I removed my hand from the base of his chin, "Is Tina the only one?" I question tears starting to collect in the corner of my eyes.

"I swear to God Tina was the only one, I'm so sorry Bianca, I never wanted to hurt you, I swear, it just sort of happened." he said extremely timidly. I ran out into corridor into literally ran Kurt and Rachel who I guessed had been following me.

"Sorry," I said.

"Oh my God Bianca what happened?" Rachel asked shocked. I didn't dignify the question with an answer. I sprinted from there to the bathroom I could hear Kurt following me. I locked myself in a cubicle, sand to the ground and frustratingly wiped the tears from my eyes. I could hear Kurt kneel on the either side of the door.

"Bianca what's wrong?" Kurt asked from outside the cubicle.

"Nothing." I answered stubbornly.

"This is not nothing, was it Karofsky?"

"No," I answered weakly, I hated myself for being weak, for crying.

"Who was it then?" He asked, I wearily got up off the floor and unlocked the door. Kurt hugged me lightly, although his grip was stronger than I thought it would be. He let me go. "Come on you can tell me who and what it was princess so I can beat the hell out of them?" he whispered in my ear, we parted. I looked into his eyes. He wiped my tears away

"Don't, beat him up, but it was Artie, he cheated on me and then he texted me this morning saying we 'needed to talk' before Glee club." I said quoting with my fingers, "I was wondering what he was going to talk to me about all day then it hit me during French, I thought he was cheating on me, I know , you must think I'm terrible going straight to that thought, rather than something else, that's probably why Artie cheated on me. With Tina, Tina for goodness sakes I'm a presumptuous, jump-to-conclusion, ugly, stupid girl," I scolded myself. It was probably true.

"Don't you ever say that Bianca, your one of the most kindest sweetest people I know, no one could ever call you ugly, I doubt a blind man could **NOT** see how beautiful you are, and it's Artie's foolish loss if he gives you up for her, you are one of the prettiest, non-judgemental, most independent girls I know, and that's why I love you in a totally platonic way by the way." Kurt scolded back at me; he took his two hands in mine.

"Kurt I love him, I mean I really do, what's more is that he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first everything." Kurt gave me a sly smile. "Not that!" I said at him and we laughed and he started to sing one of my favourite sons by one of my favourite artists.

"**Ooh it's somethin' about**

**Just somethin' about the way she moves**

**I can't figure it out**

**There's somethin' about her**" I knew what he was getting at and I smiled a bit he took me by the hand and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"**Said ooh it's somethin' about**

**Kinda woman that want you but don't need you**

**Hey, I can't figure it out**

**There's somethin' about her**

**'Cause she walk like a boss**

**Talk like a boss**

**Manicured nails to set the pedicure off. **

**She's fly so effortlessly**

**And she move like a boss**

**Do what a boss do**

**She got me thinkin' about gettin' involved**

**That's the kinda girl I need, oh**" he belted as we walked through the hallways, him dragging me to our next class.

"**She got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Won't you come and spend a little time?**

**Ooh there's somethin' about**

**Kinda woman that can do for herself**

**I look at her and it makes me proud**

**There's somethin' about her**" I could tell, by that shiny glint in his eyes that he meant every word he belted from the heart.

"**There's somethin' oh so sexy about**

**Kinda woman that don't even need my help**

**She said she got it; she got it, no doubt**

**There's something about her" He twirled me down the corridor repeatedly.**

**"She made for a boss, only a boss**

**Anythin' less she tellin' them to get lost**

**She got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Won't you come and spend a little time?**" He wagged his index finger in front of my face.

"**Mmm, her favourite thing to say**

**Don't worry I got it**

**Mmm, and everything she got**

**Best believe she bought it" he nodded to me.**

**"She got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Ooh, the way we shine**

**Miss Independent yeah**

**Miss Independent**

**That's why I love her**" as he slowed to a stop we had arms interlinked and my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kurt you always know how to cheer me up!" I laughed, I was correct. He did always cheer me up by doing something no matter how hurt or down I was, he would always make me feel even a little bit better or make me smile at some funny joke. Then he smiled that beautiful smile and he his eyes that are the exact same as mine lit up like they do when he's happy or excited. Wait, when did I start to think of him as beautiful? Well he is, but I've never though of Him like that before, well we could be.

One friggin' problem he's gay!

Shit my life is totally screwed up!


	4. The Confusion & The Physical Pain

**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own Glee Fox does and I do not own the songs contained herewith in. Please review**

* * *

_**Songs in this chapter**_

_**I'll be there for you- The Remembrants (LOL) sung by Rachel (YES I KNOW THE 'FRIENDS' THEME SONG WE ALL KNOW IT)**_

_**Breakeven- The Script (LOVE THE SCRIPT, AND THAT'S AN ORDER!) Sung by Artie**_

_**Complicated- Carolyn Dawn Johnson Sung by Kurt**_

_**That's the way I loved you- Taylor Swift sung by Bianca**_

* * *

**_(-Kurt's P.O.V-)_**

I dropped Bianca off at her H.E class and then headed to my English class, in my head I was mulling over the things that had happened over lunch time with Bianca, I thought about the hurt that was in Bianca's eyes, how that had said it all. She was in complete and utter despair, Bianca loved Artie, she had told me on more than one occasion how thoughtful, kind, sweet, loving not only as a boyfriend but on the whole as a person and he broke her heart in a fraction of a second, I never thought a guy like Artie was capable of this, it just didn't make sense, to take such a kind, sweet and thoughtful girl like Bianca, I mean she was the one that drove him to sectionals while all of us took the bus, she was the one who I found in the H.E classroom fell asleep on a bowl of cupcake mix because she was exhausted from staying up late the night before also baking so we could try to get disabled bus to take her boyfriend to sectionals; it was horrible watching my friend, no my best friend have tears running like a waterfall down her face and having her heart smashed into a million tiny little pieces. Her normally glaz blue eyes that were flecked with millions of pieces of dark blue were red and bloodshot from crying, but when I hugged her something happened, something happened that confused me. In my stomach a sort of fluttering, my chest tightened, I felt light-headed and my hands started to go clammy. The only time ever before I felt like this before was... well never I suppose, the only thing I could compare it to is what I've heard butterflies are like, but why would I be having butterflies for Bianca, sure she's resplendent, sweet, funny, kind, driven, smart and has a voice like an angel, but she's a girl. I'm not supposed to like girls, but maybe, just maybe I can, maybe she's the only girl, maybe she's the only exception, maybe she's not. But the fact that thought I am - was fully gay was the only thing in life I was completely sure of, now I'm not sure of anything, which is kind of a scary thought. I am screwed up!

* * *

_**-1 ½ hours later-**_

_**(Still Kurt's P.O.V.)**_

I walked towards the wood shop classrooms, to meet Bianca outside her Wood shop class (which she had after H.E) to go to glee club. I turned around the corner and walked over to Bianca.

"Hey princess," I greeted her with my nickname for her, trying to sound cheery for her sake, the last thing she needs is for someone to be all sad and depressed around he

"Hey Kurt," she said back to me, she linked arms with me. I wanted to tip toe around the subjected of the break-up but I decided to be blunt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked in full seriousness.

"Okay, I suppose I am going to have to tell someone sometime or else they'll be speculation all over glee club," she said, I nodded. She hesitated to start.

"Go ahead," I eased her into it; I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with this.

"As you already know Artie text me this morning, then I got worried because people usually say that when they are going to break up with them so I went to find him at lunch time and I found him playing tonsil tennis with Tina, and then that's where you came in," she finished.

"Are you okay with it, the break-up I mean." I asked trying to be delicate.

"I suppose I am, we had grown apart in the last couple of weeks, but I still love him and I will miss him, it'll take time but we'll be at the least friends, again; I hope." she ominously, I could tell she was lying she was hurting badly, and if there is one thing I have learnt about Bianca in the last 3 months is that she hates to appear weak or hurt, although none of us know why, she won't tell anyone about her past. All we know is she lived in London prior to moving here and that Mia and Temperance adopted her when she was ten. Bianca and I turned left and right into the choir room, Mercedes, Rachel, Puck and Santana were already there. We sat beside each other, Bianca beside Rachel and I sat in-between Bianca and Mercedes. Bianca started a conversation with Rachel and I started one with Mercedes.

"Did you hear Artie and Bianca broke up, man they were THE couple everyone thought would last" she sighed.

"Yeah I saw her crying in the hallway and followed her to see if she was ok and she told me Artie was cheating on her with Tina," I whispered, just then Artie and Tina came in the door, although Tina looked like she had been crying. Even though Bianca had said those words in the corridor, I knew she would be angry so I put my hand on her hand and squeezed, she squeezed back and I took my hand away. Artie wheeled over to Bianca.

"Bianca can we talk outside?" Artie asked.

"Whatever you wanna say to me you can say it here." she stated in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Okay I'll say it: I know by the type of person you are you won't take me back, but I love you with all my heart and soul and I want-" Artie was interrupted by Mr. Schue who came in and started to talk.

"Hey guys, well as we all know Christmas coming up in two weeks and that means one thing A New Direction's Yule ball, it us on the 11th, which is a week away, I want everyone to have at least one song ready for the next rehearsal which will be on Monday." I could see Bianca staring at Artie from across the room, she about to get up out of her seat, but I stopper her by.

"You can get through this." I whispered to her in her ear.

"We will be having the dance in the gym and each of you will at the very least be doing a solo, the junior and senior years will be there. You will be taking turns to sing so you can dance with your date." I heard Bianca sigh quietly so no one else heard her. "But today's lesson will be on one thing," he turned to the board and started to write, he wrote feelings.

"A feeling or the message of a song tells us about what the artist or the performer is feeling, now I want you to sing a song about what you feel right at this very moment, and I want you to hone in on a message to get across to everyone so Rachel do you want to go first?" he said obviously seeing Rachel bursting out of her chair.

"Okay," Rachel got up" Brad can I have I'll be there for you in B flat, please." Rachel asked. And then the beat struck up and she started to sing.

"_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**_

_**Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A."** _Rachel started, and everyone instantly knew what song she was singing.

"_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear**_

_**And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year**_

_**but... I'll be there for you**_

_**When the rain starts to pour**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**'Cuz you're there for me too..."** _Rachel waltzed over to Bianca and pulled her out of her chair and started dancing with her.

"**_You're still in bed at ten_**

**_And work began at eight_**

**_You've burned your breakfast_**

**_So far... things are goin' great_**" Bianca belted this part.

"_**Your mother warned you there'd be days like these**_

_**Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought**_

_**You down to your knees that...**_" Rachel started twirling Bianca, who was grinning broadly.

"_**Seems you're the only one who knows**_

_**What it's like to be me**_

_**Someone to face the day with**_

_**Make it through all the rest with**_

_**Someone I'll always laugh with**_

_**Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah**_" Bianca went and sat back on her seat.

"**_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_**

**_And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year... I'll be there for you I'll be there for you_**

**_I'll be there for you_**

**_'Cuz you're there for me too..._**" Rachel crescendoed and finished, pointing at who Bianca smiling.

"Great song Rachel, not usually what you'd go for but really good, but what were you feeling and who were you feeling that for" Mr, Schue asked.

"That song was for the glee club but mostly for Bianca and I wanted her to know no matter what happens she'll have me to turn to," she replied, and Rachel sat down.

"Who else wants to sing something?" Mr. Schue asked, Artie put his hand up while staring blatantly at Bianca. "Go ahead Artie," Mr. Schue said. Artie wheeled out.

"I'm not going to say who this is for but, you know who you are." Artie stated, I knew it was either Bianca or Tina, but most likely Bianca, I wonder if she'll take him back? "Breakeven please?" Artie asked the piano player. The piano went on for about three bars and then Artie started to sing.

"_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

_**Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in**_

_**'Cause she got time while I got freedom**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven**_" from the tone of his voice I could tell he was sincere and that it was for Bianca. I don't know why but at that moment I felt a surge of anger at him for wanting her back.

"**_Her best days will be some of my worst_**

**_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_**

**_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_**

**_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_**

**_What am I supposed to do?_**

**_When the best part of me was always you and_**

**_What am I supposed to say?_**

**_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_**" Artie held the note in perfect pitch and timbre to the original song.

"**_I'm falling to pieces; yeah I'm falling to pieces_**

**_They say bad things happen for a reason_**

**_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_**

**_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_**

**_And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_**" Artie chorused.

"**_I had your heart and her heart; you got all of the pain_**

**_You took your suitcase,_**

**_I took the blame_**

**_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh_**

**_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_**" he crescendoed. He had changed the lyrics to mould with his situation.

"**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_**

**_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_**

**_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_**

**_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break_**

**_No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_**" he repeated from the start of the song.

"_**What am I gonna do**_

_**When the best part of me was always you**_

_**And what am I supposed to say**_

_**When I'm all choked up and you're okay**_" He sprouted the chorus one last time.

"**_I'm falling to pieces, yeah I'm falling to pieces, yeah_**

**_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_**

**_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_**

**_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_**" he finished, I looked towards Bianca one little tear was caressing her cheek, which she wiped away furiously and she also had her head bowed.

"You okay?" I whispered in her ear while Mr. Schue said something to Artie.

"Do you think he deserves another chance?" she asked me in a childlike voice.

"Personally, no after what he did to you, he'll probably do it again, but what is the world without second chances?" I asked, wait how could I actually condone this, a minuet ago I was struggling with having feelings for Bianca, now I'm letting her go so easily! "Snap out of this Kurt!" I screamed internally, "What am I, now I know I'm not fully gay, not really Bi, maybe I'm Pan?" I asked myself, putting my hand to my forehead and shaking my head.

"I don't know Artie was a good guy and like you said what's the world without second chances?" she considered suddenly I heard Mr. Schue speak.

"Kurt, why don't you go next?"

"Ok." I said coolly, "Okay, think... What am I going to sing?" I thought, and then it hit me. This song is exactly how I am feeling

"Complicated Johnson please" I piped. The beat from the band shook and I started to belt out the words.

"_**I'm so scared that the way I feel,**_

_**Is written all over my face**_

_**When you walk into the room,**_

_**I wanna find a hiding place**_." I sang, from the heart, thinking what the hell am I doing!

"**_We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that good friends do._**

**_But now, a smile and a touch of your hand_**

**_Just makes me come unglued._**

**_Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth._**

**_Is it fact or fiction?_**

**_Oh the way I feel for you._**" This verse sums up the way I feel for Bianca, is it just a phase or something more.

"**_So complicated,_**

**_I'm so frustrated._**

**_I wanna hold you close;_**

**_I wanna push you away,_**

**_I wanna make you go,_**

**_I wanna make you stay._**

**_Should I say it?_**

**_Should I tell you how I feel?_**

**_Oh, I want you to know._**

**_But then again I don't._**

**_It's so complicated._**" I'm thinking how this is how I'm conflicted over the subject of her, should I tell her? Should I find out if she feels the same way?

"_**Oh...just when I think I'm under control.**_

_**I think I got a grip.**_

_**Another friend tells me that,**_

_**I'm always on your lips.**_

_**They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.**_

_**Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.**_

_**Oh, it's so confusing.**_

_**I wish you'd just confess.**_

_**But think of what I'd be losin', if your answer isn't yes****.**_" I belted and crescendoed at the top of my voice, I glanced around the room, and the boys were sitting and squirming in their seats.

"_**So complicated I'm so frustrated,**_

_**I wanna hold you close;**_

_**I wanna push you away,**_

_**I wanna make you go,**_

_**I wanna make you stay.**_

_**Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.**_

_**Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't,**_

_**It's so complicated.**_" I vocalised taking in a sharp breath.

"**_Oh, I hate it._**

**_'Cuz I've waited._**

**_So long for someone like you_**

**_Oh, what do I do?_**

**_Oh should I say it._**

**_Should I tell you how I feel?_**

**_I want you to know, but then again I don't._**

**_It's so complicated, it's so complicated... _**

**_It's so complicated. Ohh._**" I finished looking at Bianca, she was clapping and acknowledging the performance but she wasn't really there per se, although she looked like she was in deep thought, I didn't blame her I knew she had a right to not be concentrating at that moment. She was looking at her knees, then suddenly she looked up at my face, and she gave me one of her signature lop-sided half-smiles on her face.

"Wow Kurt, way to get a message across to someone, but watch your pitch"

"Okay Mr. Schue, I'll practise some more." I said politely before going to my seat.

"Bianca, why don't you sing a song for us?" Mr. Schue asked, she frustrated, got up and told the band that she was going a Capella.

"**_He is sensible_**

**_And so incredible_**

**_And all my single friends are jealous_**

**_He says everything I need to hear_**

**_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better_**

**_He opens up my door and I get into his car_**

**_And he says you look beautiful tonight_**

**_And I feel perfectly fine._**" she sang with gumption and clarity. It takes me back to the night that we went to see singing in the rain, where I said and did all those things.

"**_But I've been screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_**

**_And it's two am and I'm cursing your name_**

**_We're so in love that you acted insan_**

**_And that's the way I loved you_**

**_Breaking down and comin undone_**

**_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_**

**_And I never knew I could feel that much_**

**_And that's the way I love you_**" she exaggerated the note, her voice breaking, her pale glaz eyes softening with each word.

"**_He respects my space_**

**_And never makes me wait_**

**_And he calls exactly when he says he will_**

**_He's close to my mind_**

**_And talks business with my mother_**

**_He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable_**" Bianca diminuendoed, taking a deep breath to sing the next verse.

"**_But I've been screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_**

**_And it's two am and I'm cursing your name_**

**_I so in love that I acted insane_**

**_And that's the way I loved you_**

**_Breaking down and comin undone_**

**_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_**

**_And I never knew I could feel that much_**

**_And that's the way I love you_**" she belted out the last line her voice breaking as a glass would, tears in her eyes starting to stream down her face. As soon as she finished the song she stomped over to her seat, grabbed her bag and strutted out of the choir room into the hallway.

"Bianca wait." I called but she didn't listen. Mr. Schue got up from his seat.

"Everyone take five, okay?" he told them and he followed her out the door.

* * *

**_(-Bianca P.O.V-)_**

I strutted out of the classroom; I could her Kurt calling my name. I just kept on walking down the corridor. I heard someone behind me, I turned my head. Mr. Schue.

"Bianca wait!" he called. I stopped and turned on my heels, he motioned to a free classroom,

I followed Mr. Schue into a classroom.

"Bianca is anything wrong, is there anything you want to tell me, it's just you seem off, not yourself today?" he asked. For a moment I considered telling him but then decided better of it.

"Nothing's wrong Mr. Schue." I said lying.

"Bianca I seen you cry during Artie's song, I know I don't know you as well as I know the kids that have been here from the start, although I do know something is wrong. Would you rather talk to Miss Pillsbury about it?" he asked. Miss Pillsbury and I had kind of got to know. If I had to tell an adult about this particular we kid of got to know each other after a little incident which involved my fist and knee impacting quite a few of the jocks faces and groin areas. I wouldn't tell my mum's because they wouldn't know what to do since they have liked girls all their lives.

"OK." I said solidly.

"Could I at least know who it is, so I know not to pair them with you for an assignment?" he asked. I rose from my seat.

"If you must know what happened, it was Artie, he cheated with Tina" Mr. Schue's mouth was in the shape of an O as if to say Uh-oh. I strutted out of the classroom, slammed the door behind me and swaggered down the hall stopping in front of Miss Pillsbury's office before gliding the rest of the way down the hall, out the doors, I put a folder I was holding over my head as there was thunder, lightning and rain abundantly getting released from the clouds above. I was on the top step when I heard someone shout

"Hey homo!" I didn't have to turn around to know who it was; it was Karofsky, I turned around. Karofsky was there alright, but so was with Azimio.

"S'up English, what's got you running from homo explosion so early?" Azimio asked. I refused to give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"Word on the street is that you," Karofsky pointed at me "found Wheels cheating on you with the Asian girl freak." He stated rather than questioned.

"So what if it's true?" I asked with my head bowed.

"Awwww is English gonna cry on us?" Azimio pushed me, and then Karofsky came to the other side of me and pushed me from there.

"Will you guys please leave me alone; usually I can tolerate you being complete Jackasses but not today, okay?" I asked and pushed pass the two that were in front of me.

"What makes you think you can order us around?" Karofsky questioned.

"Yeah what makes you think that?" Azimio backed up his friend.

"What makes you think I can't?" I womaned up getting annoyed.

"Because you're a weak girl, like this!" Azimio screamed. I feel a world of hurt in my stomach where Azimo's knee had just come into contact with it, he did it again and again then I fell to the ground in a heap. I got back up, clutching my stomach in pain.

"I know why you guys have to push other people down." I said.

"Yeah why do we do what we do, then English?" Karofsky barked. Azimio chuckled.

"You do what you do because you're too scared to let anyone stand out and be different: news flash numbskulls you can't stop anyone from-" as Karofsky tightened his grip on my arm I grit my teeth in pain. "from being themselves but you doing this is stopping you from being yourself so why don't we stop this now, call it off, no harm no foul." I tried to persuade them.

"Why don't you try to stop my fist from being its self?" Azimio shouted, I immediately had an immense pain on my face then my ribs, the both of them again and again and again, I tried my hardest to fight back but I couldn't. They were just too strong. It felt like they were beating me up for hours but in reality it was a borderline five minutes, Azimio punched and kicked me while Karofsky held my arms back so I wouldn't fight, I kept struggling, but I knew it was useless. "I have to get out of here!" I though rapidly to myself, then I saw the opportunity so I kicked Karofsky with my 3 inch heels where the sun don't shine and tried to make a run for it but he grabbed my dark red hair and yanked it so hard I nearly fell back, but somehow I got out of their grasp and started to sprint back up the steps; to get away but I went over on my ankle and tripped, and hit my head on step, I got back up and ran for it. The caught up to me as soon as I was through the doors, both took an arm each and I was slammed in to the locker I yelped in pain and fell to the ground in tears. I don't know who it was but one of them started to kick me, or maybe it was both of them? It seemed to go on forever and ever, until the darkness took me.

* * *

_**-Half an hour later-**_

_**(-Kurt's P.O.V-)**_

Once Bianca stormed out and Mr. Schue followed we didn't see her for the rest of glee club, we all guessed she went home as Mr. Schue didn't say anything about her the whole lesson.

I was going out the doors of the choir room, I was one of the first out, and I wanted to see if Bianca was alright. It was then I heard a scream, I looked in the direction it came from, and it was Quinn who had screamed. I ran to Quinn who was at the doors.

"What's wrong Quinn?" I asked as I pulled my hood up since it was raining. I looked around and I saw what Quinn was screaming about there was a person on their front with a pool of blood around them, as I looked at it I realised who it was, Bianca, I ran towards her at hyper-speed.

"Quinn, go get help!" I shouted to her and she did. I turned Bianca on her back. Her face was covered in blood from a gash on the side of her head that was now starting to congeal, there were numerous small cuts and bruises on all of her visible skin and she was unconscious. I started to panic, what was I going to do. Then I remembered the compulsory class we took on doing stuff like CPR and that, they said something about A.B.C, yeah that's right Airway, Breathing and Circulation. Airway, I opened her mouth and peered in, nope nothing there. Breathing, she was visibly breathing so that was good yes. Circulation, pulse does she have a pulse? I put my finger to her neck, pulse: check. Someone came up and knelt beside Bianca.

"What happened, Kurt?" it was Mr. Schue.

"Idon'tknowshouldwecall911?" I asked in one big slur, which amazingly he understood.

"Yes," He said frantically pulling the phone from his pocket. I looked up, most of the glee club were staniding there watching the horror unfold before them.

It was only minuets till the ambulance came and they put her in it. They wouldn't let any of the glee kids come but they did let Mr. Schue to go with her, as they took the ambulance. So we all rushed to our cars and drove to the hospital.


	5. The Realisation & The Falling In Love

**AN: THE IMAGE ON THE TITLE IS BIANCA IF YOU CAN'T SEE IT LOOK UP MOLLY C. QUINN**

* * *

**-Songs in this chapter-**

**You've got a friend in me sung by the new directions**

**Take a chance on me sung by Artie and Bianca**

* * *

CHPT 5

**_-(Kurt P.O.V)-_**

Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Tina climbed into my car quickly. I jumped into the drivers' seat, thrust the key in the ignition and sped to the hospital; I was pretty sure I broke the speed limit a couple of times, but neither I nor any of my passengers seemed to care.

When we got to the hospital Mr. Schue met us at the front door already standing with Puck, Mike, Matt and Brittany who'd gone in Mike's car, I guess Finn and Quinn drove Artie so they were a little behind. We ran over to the group.

"Figgins has phoned Bianca's mothers, unfortunately both of them are away on business trips, and one's a couple of hours away and is coming immediately, the other one is in Hong Kong so they'll be arriving as soon as either of them can. And we will have to wait for one of Bianca's mother's to come before they can give us an update." said Mr. Schue. When the group from Finn's car came we all rushed to the waiting room. Everyone dead quiet at first, but then they started to talk like silence would bring bad news. It was only then I realised I had Bianca's backpack in my hands. It was a golden colour and a massive word or more specifically the name of Bianca's favourite singer -Mika- sewn into the golden fabric in big diagonally-placed cherry red block-capital letters; I sat there staring at it like an idiot. I remember the day that she brought this in, it was about a month after she came and I had been trying to teach her how to sew; she was failing miserably at it, and this was the first decent attempt at it. After the bag her sewing got much better and she even helped me and Tina with the outfits for invitationals. I sat there for an eternity, but was probably about four and a half hours. I looked around the room at the people; Brittany was putting her head against Santana's shoulder. It makes sense as Brittany and Bianca got along quite well after discovering Bianca was a more than competent dancer and that they both shared a love of Disney, Quinn was cuddling against Finn while glancing across the room Puck and rubbing her small baby bump I wonder if there is something going on there? Rachel was sitting beside me talking the ear off Mercedes about some new Broadway musical that was coming along soon, Matt and Mike were just sitting the discussing something. Tina on the other hand was sitting about three seats away from anyone else looking very ashamed and more timid than she was normally, probably because she felt guilty about being Artie's dirty mistress. 'Speak of the devil!' I thought as Artie suddenly started to rolled over. For a moment we sat in an exceedingly awkward silence.

"I called it off with Tina." he said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Good for you." was about the only thing -bar insults- that could come out of my mouth.

"Kurt, look I know you and Bianca are best friends an all, and you probably hate me for doing what I did to her, but you and I both know who did this and we have to tell someone." He said in an apologetic tone. I wasn't sure but I had a pretty good idea who would do this. Karofsky and Azimio. "You know I blame myself for this-" Artie continued, I was about to open my mouth but Artie put his hand up to stop me. "If I didn't cheat on her with Tina then she wouldn't have stormed out of the room, then she wouldn't have gone outside, then she wouldn't have got beaten up." Artie put his hand down, my face softened.

"Artie, you weren't the one that beat her up were you?"

"No, but-"

"No but's, it wasn't your fault it was the person or people who hit her and if Bianca was here she'd use some witty trick to stop you blaming yourself." Artie chuckled.

"What have you got there anyways?" I showed him it. "Bianca's Mika bag, never understood why she adored him?"

"I think she liked him because he was like her; label-less, you can't pin him down as one thing, the same way you can't pin Bianca down as anything, I mean she loves anything and everything from show tunes to rock."

"From Doctor Who to Grey's anatomy." Artie contributed.

"From Ted Baker to Henry Holland." I named. Artie gave me a weird look but continued with the list.

"From bride wars to Saw," Artie said; I laughed at his.

"Actually the only reason she watched Saw was because you liked it." Artie's face fell; he just stared at the bag. "Do you want to see it?" I asked. He nodded and I handed the school bag to him.

Just then Mr. Schue who'd previously gone to see if they'd (the doctors and nurses) let us have any updates on Bianca came into the room with a women who Artie and Kurt immediately recognised as Temperance Barker, one of Bianca's mother's. I got up and walked over to them and Artie rolled in the same direction.

"Hello Mrs. Barker." Artie said soberly to the blonde-haired blue-eyed woman who was momentarily sitting down in a seat. She looked at the two teens standing in front of her.

"I think under the circumstances, you all can call me Temperance," she said primly.

"Have you heard anything about Bianca?" I asked.

"No, noth-" she was stopped mid-sentence by a nurse with curly black hair donned in the traditional blue outfit with a small name tag that told the world her name was Connie.

"Family of a one Bianca Dawson!" she said looking at a chart. Everyone stood up.

"I'm her mother." Temperance said.

"Maybe you'd like to speak to me outside about Bianca's condition." the nurse said. Temperance then followed the nurse out of the room. I looked around the room all faces had either a twinge of worry or a really worried look surprisingly including Santana who was Bianca's biggest rival, I meat they truly were the only glee members who did not like each other. Santana constantly teased her the most out of all, but the difference is that Bianca came up with a witty sly comeback and then Santana stopped every time. Temperance came back into the room. She approached Mr. Schue and took him into a corner and started talking to him. I saw Mr. Schue sigh in relief and I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding. Mr. Schue took the middle of the floor.

"Bianca's out of emergency surgery, but the hospital said she's probably going to fine, the procedure they did was relatively quick so she was in for about an hour, she's awake. You don't need too but you can stay here if you want" Mr. Schue said with relief but also worry evident on his face.

Everyone was relieved once they found out about an hour and a half later that she was going to fine. Connie the nurse said that she woke about half an hour ago, but that we could see her if her mum gave permission, which of course Temperance agreed to.

"The hospital said that you can all visit her for five minutes, while I fill out some paperwork." Temperance said quietly.

"Follow me guys!" Connie said just a little too perkily for the situation they were in. The group took a left then a right through a small corridor and Connie stopped just before a door." Bianca is really weak, so don't let her overexert herself, and she is hooked up to a couple of machines but don't let that shock you, she is perfectly fine for the moment. Unfortunately as Bianca's mother said you will only be allowed five minutes between all of you so make it quick". Connie said quietly, and then opened the door. The sight was chilling, she had a tubes coming off her arms and abdominal area and she was wearing an oxygen mask-thingy, was hooked up to the vitals monitor, she also had stitches in few places on her face, a black eye and one big cut above her eyebrow that was extremely prominent. A surge of anger sprouted through me, I swore come hell or high water I was going to find Karofsky and kill him in the most painful way possible. We gathered in a semi-circle around the bed. We all just stared at Bianca, she was pale (more so than usual) her dark red loosely curled hair was matted to the pillow. She slowly reached for the oxygen mask and took it off.

"Hi guys." her voice was hoarse.

"You scared us there Bianca," Rachel said chuckling a bit. Bianca smile weakly and tried to sit up, wincing in pain, I was right beside her so I helped her sit up gingerly. She put out her hand out for me to hold and I accepted.

"Well, get used to me not scaring you for a while 'Cuz, believe me; I will not be trying this again."

"Bianca we all have one question, and I know it'll be hard to answer but who the hell beat the crap out of you, so we can do the same to them or worse?" Puck surprisingly spoke up, looking for the answer everyone but three people in the room were oblivious to. I saw her uneasiness.

"Why don't you tell us about that later, we could sing a song to lift the spirits a bit here?" I said patting her shoulder, no one objected.

"**_You've got a friend in me_**

**_You've got a friend in me._**" I sang, shocking everyone with my low pitch.

"**_When the road looks rough ahead_**

**_And you're miles and miles_**

**_From your nice warm bed._**" Santana, Brittany and Quinn sang held the note.

"**_You just remember what_**

**_Your old pal said_**

**_Girl, you've got a friend in me_**

**_Yeah, you've got a friend in me._**" Matt, Mike, Puck and Finn sang.

"**_You've got a friend in me_**

**_You've got a friend in me._**" we all chorused swaying to the imaginary music in our heads.

"**_If you got troubles_**

**_I got them too_**

**_There isn't anything_**

**_I wouldn't do for you_**

**_We stick together, we_**

**_Can see it through_**

**_Cause you've got a friend in me_**

**_Yeah, you've got a friend in me._**" Rachel, Mercedes, Artie and Tina vocalised.

"**_Some other folks might_**

**_Be a little bit smarter_**

**_Than I am._**" Brittany sang, we all laughed.

"**_Bigger and stronger too_**

**_Maybe_**

**_But none of them_**

**_Will ever love you_**

**_The way I do_**

**_It's me and you, girl_**" I sang sitting on the age of her bed.

"**_And as the years go by,_**

**_Our friendship will never die_**

**_You're gonna see it's our destiny_**

**_You've got a friend in me_**

**_You've got a friend in me_**

**_Yea You've got a friend in me_**." We all finished together, unfortunately Connie was waiting to tell us all something.

"That was cute guys, but it's time for you to go now." Connie said, I let everyone else say there goodbye's first, the only glee clubbers left were Artie and I. I really didn't want to leave Bianca on her own I know how she hates hospitals, 'Stop that!" I shouted internally 'she's not alone she has her mother's with her' I thought, but it still didn't bring me comfort. I walked towards her to say goodbye.

"Bye Kurt." she said with her signature half-smile playing on her lips, I bent down and hugged her but once she moved she winced, I immediately let go.

"Sorry." I apologised. "Bye Bianca." I said sweetly, I turned to leave.

"Kurt...wait," she called, I turned back.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Will you stay, I mean only if you want to, you don't have to?" she asked timidly.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." I smiled. She was really quite sweet and childish when she goes like that.

"Artie would you like to stay too?" she smiled. I had seen the way they had stared at each other since we had come into her room, I was expecting them to be laser stares; but alas to my full-hearted discontent they weren't. No they were soft stares, loving stares. Suddenly Temperance came into the room. "I have to ask first, Tempe!?" she called.

"What sweetie?"

"Can Kurt and Artie stay?"

"Your mom would have to give permission first, I'll ask her for you." and Temperance went out.

"I have something for you." Artie suddenly says wheeling over to her bed side. I pulled one of the cheap plastic chairs hospitals always have. Artie gave her the school bag.

"I was wondering where this had got to, thanks Artie," I don't know why but a small flame of anger ignited in the pit of my stomach. Bianca opened the bag and out fell some of the contents: a small book with a maroon cover and the word Diary in gold (we both -Artie and I- looked at Bianca who went the shade of the cover on the 'Diary'), a couple of school books some sheet music, a wallet, her I phone; complete with golden Mika phone-cover and her retro glossy and cream leather headphones. "Can one of you please pull the table up please?" Bianca asked, I went to the bottom of the bed and pulled on of those tables that the hospitals use to fit around the bed. She set the diary to the side and opened the school books in the middle -typical Bianca in hospital but thinking about doing homework- and set her phone and wallet to the other side of the table. Just then Temperance came in with a smile on her face.

"Good news, you boys can stay, I have to go now to make a few phone calls outside." she said. I rose from my chair.

"I have to phone my dad and say that I'm staying, what about you Artie?" I asked.

"I don't need to I told my dad I was stating earlier, I wouldn't have cared if they wouldn't let me stay in your room I would have waited outside if necessary." Artie said, I could see Bianca smiling at him. Temperance and I then proceeded to exit the room.

My dad had obviously said yes so when I was done talking I walked up to the room I stopped in my tracks when I got to the door I saw them kissing, it was full of passion like the kind you see in the movies. That was enough for me I'm going, my feelings for her are too strong- wait what, what feelings? You're Gay you can't have feelings for a girl when you're a gay guy!?

* * *

**_-(Bianca's P.O.V)-_**

Kurt walked out of the room. There was an eerie silence. My stomach dropped at that precise moment for no reason.

"Artie-" Bianca was cut off by Artie.

"Bianca I just want to tell you two things. One: I broke it off with Tina and two: when I was in the waiting room there was only thing in this world I could think of and that was you, if you were okay, what would I do to the person who did this to you, how mad I was at myself for cheating on you. Bianca that was one of the worst regrets I have, I don't expect you to but will you take me back, if I could I would be begging on my hands and knees." Artie said almost crying. His hand was on the bed covers so I took my hand in his and gazed into those

"I was actually going to say the same thing- well not the same thing- but you know what I mean." The nurse actually said the first word I said when I woke up was Artie and it was then I realised that I still loved you, I can't remember much of what happened before I passed out in the corridor" she flinched at her own words. "Probably because I'm still a little high on the anaesthetic, but one thing I do remember is my last though was of you." I confessed

"Well, I did have a song prepared just in case you took a little convincing." Artie smiled lopsidedly.

"Go on then take it away."

"Well it's from one of your favourite films featuring Meryl Streep and Colin Firth." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, click a few things and then instrumental music filled the small hospital room.

"**_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_**  
**_Honey I'm still free_**  
**_Take a chance on me_**  
**_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_**  
**_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_**" he pouted his lips the cut way that he always does for emphasis, I smiled and laughed at Artie's outburst of Abba-fever.

_"**If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown**_  
**_Honey I'm still free _**  
**_Take a chance on me_**  
**_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_**  
**_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_**" I joined in surprising Artie.

**_"We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together_**  
**_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_**  
**_'Cos you know I've got_**  
**_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you_**  
**_It's magic_**" Artie waggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

**_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_**  
**_Honey I'm still free_**  
**_Take a chance on me_**  
**_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_**  
**_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_**  
**_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_**  
**_Honey I'm still free_**  
**_Take a chance on me_**  
**_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_**  
**_If you put me to the test, if you let me try" _**he sang with his hands like he was praying.

_"_**If_ you change your mind, I'm the first in line_**  
**_Honey I'm still free_**  
**_Take a chance on me_**  
**_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_**  
**_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_**  
**_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_**  
**_Honey I'm still free_**  
**_Take a chance on me_**  
**_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_**  
**_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_**" he finished as the music stopped. I leaned forward not caring that it hurt like I was being beat up again. After an abrupt throat clearing we flew apart seeing Tempe and a doctor.

"Sorry Tempe."

"Bianca, maybe your friend should wait outside a moment so we can discuss your condition?" The doctor suggested.

"No, whatever you can tell me you can tell my boyfriend, right Artie?" I said hoping he would say yes. He nodded.

"Okay, then Bianca my name is doctor Monroe but you can call me Theo, what exactly did Connie tell you about your condition?" He posed.

"Well she said I had a partial splenectomy which means I have had some of my spleen removed, but other than that nothing."

"Well you're correct, your Spleen ruptured from blunt force trauma, but not so much as that we had to take all of it out and we had to rush you into emergency surgery, that's the most serious thing so I'll get back to that at the end other than that, you have some cuts a bruises, a total of seven separate bruised ribs, two staved fingers and a sprained wrist." by the time Dr. Monroe finished I was certain that I had been rendered speechless.

"How long will recovery take?" Artie asked. The doctor smiled.

"Good news is that you'll be out of here in about a week seeing as you're already responding, bad news is unfortunately you will have to be on bed rest for a week after that."

"So basically I'm allowed to go back to normal after the yule ball?" I asked rhetorically. Before I could say anything else I yawned.

"You must be tired; we'll speak again in the morning." Dr. Monroe patted me on the shoulder and left the room. It was only then I realised where is Kurt?


End file.
